


Be My Alibi

by WetSammyWinchester



Series: Wincest Writing Challenge fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Sex, lies and police evidence. When Dean is taken into custody, Sam pulls out the stops.Written for Wincest Writing Challenge prompt of "Be my alibi"





	

The video camera sat on the table, its grey-green screen pointed at an empty chair on the other side. Detective Harris fiddled with the focus and checked the video card again.

“Are you about done with that?” the perp’s attorney said, spinning his cell phone on the tabletop with his long fingers.

Harris glanced over at the guy. The detective hated defense attorneys on principal and this one, with his ridiculously long hair and rumpled suit, was even more annoying, showing up within minutes of Dean Smith’s arrest and wearing a hole through the linoleum in the precinct’s lobby. The guy wasn't one of the public defenders the courts usually sent for these cases, although he seemed right at home in the interrogation room, ready to defend an accused mass murderer. 

Instead of responding, Harris spent another three minutes rolling up his shirt sleeves and sifting through the case files.

He finally flipped a folder open on the table, glossy 8x10 photos of the grisly crime scenes spilling out onto the scarred table. “Here's the deal. We have three dead men with their hearts ripped out and your client was caught red-handed at the last crime scene. Furthermore, his fingerprints were found at all three crime scenes.”

The attorney stopped spinning his phone and pulled one of the photos towards him, looking at it with a scowl furrowing his brow. “So, you think whoever committed the last murder, committed all three?” 

“That's what the evidence shows. If your client is willing to confess right now, on tape, to all three murders instead of going to trial, he can save himself from lethal injection. Hopefully, we can finish this up quick so I can take my wife out to a nice dinner for Valentine’s Day.”

The door to the interrogation room slammed open and the perp was pushed through, dressed in his orange jumpsuit, shackles around his wrists and waist.

“Hey, jackass, I didn't get to finish my meatloaf.” Dean Smith looked at the two men sitting at the table and his face broke out in a smile. “Sam. Glad to see you're finally here. Although I could have used a few more minutes with dinner.”

The attorney’s face changed from relief to irritation in the blink of an eye. 

Harris waved at the empty chair as he gathered up the photos. “Why don't you sit down, Mr Smith?” 

The perp eyeballed the video camera but took the seat next to his attorney, leaning close to the man. “Sam knows how much I like to be videotaped.”

Harris stood up and turned on the camera, focusing it on the smirk on Dean Smith’s ridiculously pretty face. 

“Before we begin, Detective,” the attorney said, “can you confirm the date and time of the last murder?”

He paused and then opened the case file to the forensics report. “Between nine and midnight last night.”

The attorney raised his finger at the detective and then began to flip through his phone, his brow furrowed. “So, if I have proof of my client’s alibi for that time, then we can walk out of here, correct?”

As the detective leaned in to look, he pushed play on the video shown on the phone screen. Moans and the loud rustle of sheets filled the small interrogation room, and Harris’s eyes widened at the scene of what was obviously the two men sitting across him having sex.

 _“Sammy, I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress, make you come so hard--_ ” Harris scrambled to hit the pause button, but not before the guard in the corner of the room let out a snort.

Dean bumped shoulders with his attorney - _Sammy_ \- and had a dreamy smile on his face. “And that's not even my best side.”

The detective’s face turned a dangerous shade of red. “That doesn't prove anything.”

Sam pointed at the screen. “Time stamp shows 9:13 pm last night, and…” He spun the phone around to look at the screen. “...duration of the video is two hours and thirty five minutes.”

The guard let out an impressed whistle and the detective turned his murderous glance at him.

“So, if the partial fingerprints are the only evidence you got, I suggest you release my client right now.” 

Harris nodded stiffly to the guard to comply. 

“Damn, I love it when you get all bossy like that, Sammy. Maybe I'll let you fuck me into the mattress tonight.” The perp rubbed at his wrist as he stood up to follow his attorney out of the room. “Think they'll let me keep the jumpsuit? We could make another video tonight.”

The attorney rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Dean. And you're welcome.”


End file.
